


GEN ghost!Jean  musician!Marco

by snk_writing_requests



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, M/M, Manga Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 04:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15987443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snk_writing_requests/pseuds/snk_writing_requests
Summary: This generator was crazy, I tried to do something but a very crazy and dorky thing came out, it's the lamest thing





	GEN ghost!Jean  musician!Marco

Jean was floating towards the theatre. The Owls gave him his very first lone mission and he couldn’t mesi t up.  
His brows were tilted together in concentration, his jaw clenched, his fists tight against his hips.  
The Owl’s aim was to make people aware of the existence of ghosts and supernatural creatures. Their living force was based on the faith people had in them, and, because of science and possible explications, people believed less and less in them every year, leading some of them to stop existing: Ymir had been the first, then Bertholdt, Annie was in a neverending limbo, and Reiner was almost there too, Erwin passed out only some days before.  
He had to be present in an important photo, right in the back.

Meanwhile, a young man is walking towards his same destination, giggling with his friend Thomas: they were going to photobomb a photoshoot of the most important company in the country.  
They had the best of plans, and couldn’t stop laughing just at the thought.  
“Jean!”  
“Yes, Levi?”  
“There’s a problem with the photo…”  
“What?! No way, I did everything right, don’t start with your bullshit, I was perfect, and…”  
“It isn’t your fault…it was photobombed by two kids, and all the people only pay attention to this one of the two. Damnit. Stupid kids without a clue”  
Jean’s aura, usually a light blue, was turning a reddish purple.  
“Don’t worry, Levi, that kid’s gonna believe so hard in us it’s gonna be enough for centuries”  
Levi smirked “That’s my boy”  
The kid’s name were all aover the journals: Marco Bodt.  
Jean looked for all the Bodt in town, until he saw the right house.  
Marco was texting his freinds about his photobomb, when his window slammed open, and a red and purple ghost floated in, eyes glowing fire.  
Marco let out the most embarassing girl scream ever  
“Are you the mortal called Marco Bodt”  
“N…No”  
“I know when you’re lying to me” the spirit growled  
“So…sorry, I…I am, sir”  
“Do you know what you did, yesterday, uh? I bet you don’t. It was the last clue to save my friend, appearing in that pic, but you ruined it all and now she’s gone. Now, you’ll have to pay!”  
“Wait, wait, don’t kill me, I have an idea! What if, I…I kinda make a video of you while you…ehm…turn invisible and crash things around in my room? I’ll post it on social media”  
The ghost’s aura turned orange in confusion  
“You’ll do what, where?”  
“Oh…Wh..when did you die?”  
The spirit grew black because of the pain “You talk too much, let’s do something about it!”  
“No no no no no, wait! I’ll put it somewhere all the people will see it! Hundreads, thousands of people!”  
The aura went back to purple and red, with a shade of curious pink  
“Is that possible?”  
“Yes! Just let me take my phone and then you can start pushing stuff around, ok?”  
The black was back “If you are fooling me, just know it will be the last thing you’ll do!”  
“Not fooling, I promise, not fooling!”  
The nest day, Annie was out of her crystal, and everyone came back to existence, thanks to Mr Marco Bodt, who would publish a video of Jean breaking stuff everytime one of his friends started to feel sick.


End file.
